Chowder Generations: Panchowbies
by This Miss An
Summary: 6 years after Chowder and Panini took over Mung Daal's catering company they turn it into Foof N' Scoops catering and bakery shop. After most of their children left only three have stayed, Chicken who most resembles Chowder, Clam who most resembles Panini, and Twosday who most resembles Panini. Enjoy Chowder and Panini with their apprentices Scraps and Ambrosia and the Panchowbies!
1. Episode 1

A pink bunny like thing with one fang showing wearing a light blue sweatshirt with pink cuffs and matching long pants, she also wears a double pointed purple hat; grabs a fruit and eats it. A small raccoon on a step stool wearing a long orange shirt with a yellow paw print on it and a green bandana around his neck; hands her two small bags. She takes the bags and runs down a brick path through the city. It take her through crowded streets past a dance studio where a tough looking poodle wearing a black tanktop with a white glove painted on it, plaid skirt, and black boots; walks out and waves to her without smiling. The bunny slides down a canopy covering a lamp outlet store, she walks around and slides down it again before continuing her journey. She stops for a snack and while she's eating the vendor says, "Don't you have somewhere to be?" she stops and stares. She runs along the back alleys of the city before eventually tiring out. A vendor is selling pistons, so she hopes on one and it shoots her up.

Meanwhile at the Foof N' Scoops catering and bakery shop, an identical light purple bunny wearing a long purple dress with a fuchsia/magenta heart in the middle and a purple band around her ears like a hair tie answers the phone at the front desk. "Hello," she says in a quiet voice, "Foof N' Scoops catering and bakery shop, you cook it we book it. Would you like to place an order?" the person on the other end responds. The bunny writes down the order then says, "I can't hear you, could you please spell that for me?" The person on the other line speaks again and the little bunny continues to write. Then she says, "Oh! You spelled it wrong, could you please try again?" the customer responds and she slightly raises her voice and says, "Well look, who is the chef here, me or you?"

The customer asks, "you?"

The little bunny replies, "No not me, I'm his daughter. But I'll tell him what you want." in a more loving tone she says, "Scraps will understand" then finished in her normal soft tone "you don't know how to spell." She hangs up the phone and rips the note from the pad. She gets up and stretches then the first bunny falls through the ceiling and lands on the desk.

"Hey Clam." The first bunny says looking at the other.

"Hey Twosday, now if you don't mind I have to see Scraps." Clam hurries off past her sister into the kitchen. She finds her father, Chowder, with his young apprentice, Scraps, teaching him a more advanced dish.

"You see Scraps, when you mix in the wee-wee berries-" Chowder looks up as Clam skips in.

"Hi, daddy..." she slides up to Scraps and leans on his box, "Hello, Scraps."

"Hi Clam!" Chowder exclaims.

"H-he-hello...Um, C-Clam." Scraps pulls his head and his arms into his box, then closes the lid.

"Hello in there!" Twosday calls as she enters the room.

"Hi, Twosday." Chowder calls to her. "Do you have the groceries I asked for?"

Clam pulls off Scraps lid as Twosday walks around to her father. Twosday holds up the two small bags and Chowder nods. Clam tries to kiss the hiding Scraps.

"Did you make sure to get something to snack on, on the way?" Chowder asks and Twosday nods, "Did you bring me anything?" Twosday tilts her head and looks at him. She opens her mouth and without a word hurls out a sandwich five times Chowders size.

"Of course, Pops!" Twosday smiles as Chowder laughs.

"Like father like daughter." Chowder smiles at Fivesday.

Clam is trying to pull Scraps lid as he's desperately trying to hold it over him. Twosday walks over to look at her, Twosday says, "hey Scraps, what's up?"

"Help..."Scraps squeaks out.

"Hey sis, where's Chicken?" Clam releases Scraps lid to stop and think, Scraps takes the time to sneak away.

"Over there." Clam points behind her. An exact duplicate of a young Chowder, is sweeping behind her. "I don't think he can hear you."

Chicken is wearing a suit of armor made entirely out of cardboard boxes that has been colored purple for most of the body, pink for the chest plates, and red for the shoulder pads and the elbow and knee pads. Twosday day approached very carefully. When she felt close enough she screamed, "HI CHICKEN!" Chicken screamed and fell over.

"Do you always have to do that?" Chicken struggled to get up.

"What are you this time?" Twosday asked circling him.

"I, uh, am, mmmmer, the protector, ah, of this kitchen. Are you going to help me or not?" Chicken was stuck because his armor wouldn't bend.

"At least it's sturdy this time." Twosday said trying to push her brother up. Clam ran over and started to pull his arm while Twosday pushed from the back. "Chicken lose weight..." Finally the girls got him standing up again.

"You're getting better at making these." Clam said.

"Thanks." Chicken smiled then continued to sweep.

"Hello?" rings out through the kitchen. Panini walks through the door with her apprentice Ambrosia following behind. "Num nums, can I use the kitchen?"

"Yea, we're done." Chowder smiles at Panini then turns to Scraps, "That's all for today; I'm going to stay and fill this order then help around the kitchen, do you mind watching the kids for me Scraps?"

"Watching? Alone?" Scraps hides in his box with his lid pulled down.

"Of course he doesn't daddy!" Clam hops on top of Scraps box and balances all her weight on her arms.

"I like Scraps." Twosday says.

"Dad, do I have to change?" Chicken asks.

"It's up to Scraps." Chowder replies. "Ok, thanks Scraps."

"Have fun!" Panini says.

Chicken puts up the broom then runs over to his sisters, Chicken walks out beside Twosday and Clam follows behind holding Scraps above her head. They reach the top of the tower to their shared room.

"Alright, what first?" Twosday asked.

"Our wedding." Clam says trying once again to kiss Scraps.

"Can we go in my world now?" Chicken asks.

"Sure." Twosday shrugs, "I think Scraps and Clam will stay here. Just you and me again."

Chicken pushes a large dresser off to the side to reveal a hole in the page. They go through the hole into a badly drawn city. "You ready to fight, Lady Twosday?" he asks.

"By your side, Sir Chicken." Twosday replies.

Little red creatures, resembling guitar picks with arms and legs, bounce towards them repeating "Yep!"

Chicken and Twosday charges into battle. Twosday pulls most of her body into her mouth to make a ball and Chicken grabs her then rolls her at the creatures knocking most of them away. Twosday, a little disoriented, stands up and stumbles back to her brother as more approach. They charge again, this time Chicken pulls his body into his armor so Twosday can grab him and spin around in a rapid pace knocking even more creatures away. They repeat the process over and over until the red creatures retreat to an unknown location. Twosday and Chicken give each other a celebratory hug then head back out. Once back in their room Chicken replaces the dresser and removes his armor, then puts on a yellow shirt with a green star in the middle and green pants that match his green shoes. Soon after Chowder and Panini walk in.

"Lessons are all done for the day." Chowder announces.

"Time for dinner!" Panini says.

"Dinner!" the Panchowbies shout. Chicken and Twosday rush pasts their parents.

"Come on hun bun." Clam pulls Scraps with her as she heads down.

"That's so cute!" Chowder and Panini exclaim together.


	2. Episode 2A

Twosday is running down a long hallway. She turns left then right then left again, it seems like she's getting nowhere. She can hear the laughing getting louder, she's running as fast as she can. She calls for her brother, Chicken, and her sister, Clam, but no one answers so she keeps running. She yelled for her mother, and her father, even Scraps! Still on one came to rescue her. She was lost, alone, and scared. But not for long.

Clam was finally ready for her date with Scraps, she had been dreaming of this day and nothing could take her away from it. She slowly descended the long winding staircase, to an empty hallway. She checked in the kitchen, but no Scraps, she checked in the waiting room, no one, she went out the door and check around the building but she could find no one. She was very angry that Scraps didn't show up, almost so angry she couldn't see the dark shadow taking over her. She noticed everything change but instead of turning around she ran away as fast as her legs would carry her. Away from the shadow and away from the bakery.

Chicken could fight all day! His lazer sword never losing power, until it did. Poor Chicken was left alone and defenceless, except for his special samurai bodyguard training. He pushed all the monstered down an alley and laughed. "This is the end" he said, "for you." Then he laughed in a way that didn't quite match his movements.

Before he could deliver his finishing move his sister, Twosday, ran into him at full speed; knocking them both away and down. Twosday sat up and looked down at Chicken, who she was still sitting on. "Bro! I was so scared! I mean...what are you doing here?" she stood up.

"Twosday," he said, "I was...just...enjoying the fight."

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Don't know." Chicken went back to his normal voice. "So, how'd you find me?"

"I was being chased by...by..." Twosday couldn't remember what she was running from, in fact she never saw it. "I was just going for a run."

"Right," Chicken knew she was lying but didn't what to hurt her, "Where's Clam?"

"Not with me."

"Not with me." Chicken looked from side to side, Twosday looked behind her then back at Chicken. Chicken noticed that they were not in his alley anymore.

"This isn't our street." Chicken says even though the street looked familiar.

"It's darker," Twosday looked around, "what happened to all the street lights."

"Don't know. Let's head home, still." Chicken walked in the direction their house would be in with Twosday close behind. Before they could see it they heard footsteps getting louder; the steps sounded like they were running fast in Chicken and Twosdays direction. Soon, they heard a second pair after the first. Chicken pulled out his long medieval sword.

"Where did **that** come from?" Twosday looked around her brother.

"I've got this..." Chicken told her. But the footsteps turned into a shadow, which formed into their sister, Clam. Clam ran into Twosdays arms, and Clam was gasping for air.

"What's with the wedding dress?" Twosday looked down at her sister.

"I...I, I finally had a date with Scraps, but no one was home." Clam managed to get out.

"A date? With Scraps!? Your dreaming..." Twosday couldn't hold back the laughter and she dropped her sister as she laughed uncontrollable. "But you enjoy that dream, ok?"

"Huh?" Chicken turned back toward his sisters, "You mean you don't know?"

Before they could answer a dark shadow creeped over them. Clam screamed but Chicken was ready.

"We can't fight this on our own." Twosday helped Clam up, then stood beside Chicken with Clam hiding behind her, "This isn't red monster, and we aren't Lady Twosday and Sir Chicken."

"Why not?" Chicken looked back at them, "This is a dream."

"A dream?" Clam asked.

"This isn't real." Twosday realized, "That's why I was running from nothing. That's why you were the deadly Master Chicken." She pointed to Chicken, he just nodded his head.

"Then the shadow was..." Clam closed her eyes and focused really hard and out of the shadow came Scraps walking up to them.

"Hey Clam," he said in a more confident voice, "Ready for our date?"

"Yep," Clam rushed over and grabbed Scraps then they walked off together.


	3. Episode 2B

A green-furred cat-bear-rabbit with a single rabbit-like ear, wearing a pink t-shirt with a white apron, fern green pants, and blue gray shoes, was standing in the kiten mixing a bowl with pudding-like content. Clam walked into the kitchen and waved to her, "Hey Ambrosia!"

"Hi Clam," she replied, "Where's the rest?"

"I always walk up first. Whatcha makin'?" Clam hopped on a stool next to Ambrosia and looked into the bowl.

"Don't you know what tonight it?" Ambrosia looked at Clam, Clam just shrugged, "I need to get everything ready. This is an offering."

"Offering? To who?"

"Don't say it." Scraps walked in just in time to panic and duck his head and his arms into his box, then closes the lid.

"Relax, she needs to know. We won't be here forever, but he will." Ambrosia looked down at Clam but Clam had already left and was trying to climb inside Scraps' box. "Seriously?"

"Yep, every morning." Twosday said walking onto the kitchen with Chicken behind her.

"Good morning all!" Chicken said, "Hey Ambrosia, what's cooking?"

"I'm glad you asked," Ambrosia said, "This is an offering." Both Chicken and Twosday looked at Ambrosia so she continued. "On the 12th month of the 24th year of the third row, he comes out to play...As long as you happily make him a meal, he will eat and be on his way. But, He can become stronger and more powerful by feeding off the negative emotions of people such like hatred,or fear. So smile and make a meal, and you will avoid the wrath of El Chalupa!" Chicken and Twosday gasped and Ambrosia smiled. "OK, now take Scraps out of here, El Chalupa can smell his fear."

"K!" Clam pulled Scraps out by his box.

"What will happen?" Chicken asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Aww, Chicken, that's not real." Twosday said.

"Oh, El Chalupa is **very** real." Ambrosia leaned down closer to them, "El Chalupa, will not be ignored." Ambrosia continued cooking while Twosday and Chicken walked off.

Chicken looked at Twosday and opened his mouth like he was going to say something but Twosday cut him off, "El Chalupa is **not** real. And I'll prove it!" Twosday stormed off to her room. Hours later when the sun went down, Twosday pulled up her other two siblings. "Alright," she whispered, "let's go."

The three snuck down into the kitchen where they found the cake Ambrosia made earlier. The looked around as they entered the kitchen but no one was there.

"Ok, now what?" Chicken asked nervously.

"We wait, then we eat." Twosday answered.

"We're not eating El Chalupa's food are we?" Clam asked.

"He's not real." Twosday growled. So they waited and watched as the clock ticked on. A few hours passed then Twosday spoke up. "Ok, we waited and nothing. Let's eat." The kids started eating the cake. They didn't notice the movement in the corner of the kitchen. It moved from one corner to the other, and crept closer. Chicken saw him first and screamed. Twosday and Clam looked up and screamed with him. What they saw was a giant two head goat-bat-wolf monster. Clam, Chicken, and Twosday ran all around the house, out the kitchen, up the stairs, through all the rooms, even the bathroom, back down the stairs, then trapped in the kitchen.

"You ate my offering!" He hissed.

Finally Twosday spoke up, "QUIET!" Chicken and Clam stopped screaming, "The food was made with care, Ambrosia worked really hard, so even if you're mad at us you can't deny that we cared enough to wait. I...fine, even I cared enough to wait instead of dismissing you being real." Twosday put her arms behind her back and rocked on her toes.

"That is true." A familiar voice said. He ripped off one head and Chowder was inside.

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

"Pops!"

"Don't forget me." The other head said then she revealed it was their mother.

"Why?" Twosday said accusingly.

"Why not?" Chowder replied.

"That's not an answer..."

"I was scared half to death!" Clam said.

"Good one." Chicken said then his sister turned to stare at him in anger, "I mean, you could have just not done the prank."

"Wel, son, sometimes you need a good lesson, and other times your parents are bored." Chowder said, "Now come on, Ambrosia made more for us. She knew the cake wouldn't be enough."

The family walked off towards the back of the kitchen, then they stopped and the entire family turned back with cat eyes and evil laughter starts out loud then fades off.


	4. Episode 3

Ambrosia and Scraps are walking through Marzipan city carrying a new Knishmas tree. Scraps is struggling to hold up his end while Ambrosia doesn't even notice.

"Hey Scraps," Ambrosia suddenly stops causing Scraps to fall into the tree.

"What…?" Scraps wheezes.

"It's the sprouts." Ambrosia points to a garden of tiny weeds smiling and talking amongst themselves, "And look, the kids are their too." next to the sprouts are the three Panchowbies Chicken, Clam, and Twosday looking into a store window.

"Let's-Say-Hi." Scraps barely manages to say. Ambrosia pulls Scraps and the Knishmas tree over to the Panchowbies.

"That is the coolest ever!" Chicken says staring into the store window.

"An all around juicer, able to juice any fruit and slash or veg-e-table!" Clam says.

"We'll never get it, and we all know why." Twoday told her siblings breaking them out of their trance like state.

"Hey gals and bro." Ambrosia announces, "Found something you want for Knishmas?" The Panchowbies sigh.

"It might be different this year." Scraps tells them.

"No, no, it won't be different!" Twosday screams.

"Every year you guys make a Schmingerbread house." Chicken says.

"And every year Daddy eats it." Clam says sadly.

"Even the year Moms hid it, pops sniffed it out." Twosday finishes, " It's hopeless."

"Well you can at least get a picture with Knish Krinkle." Scraps said weakly.

"Yea, ok." the Panchowbies say in unison.

"But we're not gonna like it." Twosday adds. The group makes their way to line for Knish Krinkle. On their way the stop at a sign that says 'The Magical Lights of Knishmas'. They stop when they see a green rat with a green candle on his head and a little yellow chick with a blue candle on his head, both in business suits.

"Hey Kebab," Chicken says and nods his head to the chick, "Merry Knishmas Mr. Gorgonzola."

"Yea, yea." Gorgonzola replied.

"Hi guys. Are you going to see Knish Krinkle this year?" Kebab asks.

"Yep, we're heading that way now, wanna join?" Chicken asked.

"Um, can I?" Kebab asked, she looked up at Gorgonzola and he was shaking out of fear.

"Only babies believe in Knish Krinkle." Gorgonzola replied. "Fine, whatever."

They continued on with Kebab following close behind. At the end of a long line Gazpacho is dressed up like Knish Krinkle sitting in a chair at his booth. As they are waiting in line a tough looking poodle wearing a black tank top with a white fist painted on it, plaid skirt, and black boots; walks up behind the group. "Hey, Twosday." She says plainly.

"Hey GingerSnap." Twosday replied.

"Do you know what you're going to ask for?" GingerSnap asked.

"Nope, just hear for a picture." Twosday tells her.

"Same," GingerSnap moans, "Master Ceviches enjoys them."

"That sound normal." Kebab says.

"I know, right?" GingerSnap says, managing to sound even more bored. They let GingerSnap and Kebab go first. GingerSnap sits quietly without saying a word until the picture is taken, then she walks off, Kebab has a long list that he goes down in order of most important to him. When the Panchowbies are up the arrange themselves so they can all fit on his lap.

"Hey, if it isn't my little buddy's favorite three." Gazpacho says, "So, what do you want for Knishmas?"

"Nothing." Twosday said quickly.

"Not one thing?" Gazpacho asks carefully.

"Well," Clam starts looking down.

"Nope." Twosday replies.

"We want the new juicer, that can juice everything." Chicken blurts out.

"Able to juice any fruit and slash or veg-e-table!" Clam adds in.

"Guys!" Twosday whines at them. "Can we just take the picture?" With a flash Twosday was headed back to their kitchen leaving her siblings still on Gazpachos lap.

Back at Foof N' Scoops Twosday was sweeping while her parents talk.

"Honey I just think that this year you don't need to help." Panini told Chowder.

"But it's a family tradition." Chowder was bring out the ingredients while they talked.

"But Num-Nums, every year doesn't exactly go as planned." Panini puts her hand on Chowder and he thinks back. He remembers the three Panchowbies sitting around Knishmas morning with the kitchen a mess and Chowder on the ground with crumbles on his face, then Panini says, "You ate it again". He remembers having ten Panchowbies sitting around Knishmas morning with the kitchen a mess and Chowder on the ground with crumbles on his face, then Panini says, "You ate it again". He remembers having fifty Panchowbies sitting around Knishmas morning with the kitchen a mess and Chowder on the ground with crumbles on his face, then Panini says, "Again".

"Ok, so there was some setbacks in the past," Chowder admits, "But this year will be different."

Panini gives in and says, "Ok, you can help."

"Yes!" Chowder says, "Everyone gather 'round, we're gonna make a Schmingerbread house!"

Ambrosia and Scraps walk in with the three Panchowbies behind them.

"So where do we start?" Ambrosia asks.

"With the Schmingerbread house song." Chowder says.

The group starts singing. "Oh, Schmingerbread House Oh, Schmingerbread House Your gonna taste so tasty."

Chicken has a solo, "First we roll it smooth Then we bust a move Don't let the knead go to wasty" Chicken sticks his tongue in a giant mixer and gets stuck when Scraps turns it on. "Make the walls of dough With lovers so," While Scraps and Chicken put the dough in the oven Clam pulls Scraps over to her forcefully.

Scraps has a solo, "The smell of burning magic Sets the heart aglow We dab the icing on And I forgot this song Na na na na na na na." Chicken and Twosday jump off of a diving board onto a giant tube of icing.

Twosday has a solo, "At last the roof goes on And nothing can go wrong" Chowder eats the Schmingerbread house then Twosday says "Oh no it all went wrong!"

Ambrosia has a solo, "Now I'm really sad But Scraps says, 'It ain't that bad',"

They all sing again "Oh, Schmingerbread House Oh, Schmingerbread House Your gonna taste so tasty!" Ever Schmingerbread house they made Chowder ate even the ones that came out burnt.

"How is he still hungry!?" Ambrosia shouts. "Sir, these houses aren't for you they're for your kids! Can't you leave just one?"

Chowder burps then says, "But they were all so good."

"It's hopeless" Scraps says.

"But, but, the gifts." Ambrosia starts, Scraps shakes his head and walks off. The Panchowbies sadly walked up to their room and Panini wheels Chowder out in a wheelbarrow. "It can't end like this." Later that night Ambrosia wakes up the Panchowbies and Scraps. "I have a plan." The sneak down stairs to the kitchen.

"What's your plan?" Scraps finally asks.

"We're making a Schmingerbread house, now." Ambrosia tells them.

"Dad sleepwalks." Chicken says.

"So we need some help," Ambrosia says, "but we're cooking tonight."

"Fine..." Twosday walks to a phone on the table, "hold on." She calls Kebab and GingerSnap. "They guys, I need some help."

"What kind?" GingerSnap asks.

"This late?" Kebab asks.

"Here, I'll show you." Twosday dropped the phone, grabbed her two friends, and pulled them over to the kitchen.

Ambrosia explained her plan. "Me and Scraps will make the Schmingerbread house you all will fight of Chowder." The group nodded then went into their teams. Ambrosia and Scraps started designing the house while the kids stood watch. Upstairs Chowder started sniffing. He could smell the food and rose from the bed. He stalked down the stair to the kitchen.

"I think I hear something." Kebab said.

"It's fine." Clam tried to reassure him.

"It's coming!" Kebab shrieked.

"We got this." Twosday said confidently.

Chowder slowly walked into the kitchen sniffing. He stopped then charged at the Schmingerbread house.

"Now!" Chicken shouted, then Kebab leaned over and blew his flame bigger roasting Chowder. Chowder shook off the dust and charged again.

"Second round, let's go!" Clam called. Twosday and GingerSnap ran together toward Chowder Twosday jumped up, GingerSnap grabs Twosday and rolls her like a bowling ball into Chowder; knocking him down.

While they are fighting Ambrosia and Scraps finish the Schmingerbread house. They join the fight. They all take turns pushing Chowder back when Knish Krinkle walks in. He slowly walks over to the Schmingerbread house, but Chowder escapes the group then walks over and eat the Schmingerbread house before Knish Krinkle can.

"NOOO!" Ambrosia cries.

"I'm sorry Ambrosia," Scraps says, "we tried."

"It's fine, I just wanted to help Twosday." Ambrosia said.

"What?" Twosday asked.

"You seemed so down," Ambrosia explained, "I just wanted you to have a great Knishmas. For once, I guess I failed."

"No, I had fun." Twosday said, "I am surrounded by my friends, I have my family, and you all cared this much. I don't need presents, I have you." They all hugged. When they pulled away Knish Krinkle was in the middle, they jump back. Knish Krinkle coughed up a present and Twosday picked it up.

"Open it." Ambrosia said.

"I would rather do it together." they gathered closer and Twosday opened the box inside was the juicer the Panchowbies wanted.

"An all around juicer!" Clam said.

"Able to juice any fruit and slash or veg-e-table," Twosday finished for her sister. Chowder woke up as Panini walked down stairs into the kitchen.

"What is going on?" Panini asked.

"We got our gift." Chicken said, "But we didn't want it for us."

"You didn't?" Ambrosia asked.

"Nope." Clam said.

Twosday walked over to Chowder "Merry Knishmas." She handed her father the box.

"For me?" Chowder asked

"It was always for you." Chicken said.

"We don't need gift," Clam said.

"We have the greatest family and friends, that better than any gift." Twosday said.

Knishmas was so touched he coughed up many gifts to the group, flooding the kitchen in gifts.

The Panchowbies walked forward passed the presents then the rest ran up behind them. The all cheered "Merry Knishmas!" Knish Krinkle walks up and speaks in his own language.


End file.
